


Christmas in Paris

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Paris, France (Country), M/M, Prostitution, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1942. Erwin Smith is a soldier transfered to Paris. It's Christmas. And he decides to visit a local bar to escape from reality and get drunk. A beautiful stranger appears, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! ^_^
> 
> ~I am sorry for any mistakes. Please, if you find any errors, let me know. :)

Soft white icy flurries were descending from the sky, falling tears of the clouds, caressing his gold hair and staying adamant there, decorating like glimmering diamonds his locks. His hand covered with cotton clove and well hidden in the pocket of his gray long over coat. Black silk scarf was protecting his nose from the sharp cold; a luxury nowadays. It was a gift from his mother, a memento of the last time they saw each other. 'Please, don't die'. Those were her last words before she bursted into tears and held his hands tightly, as if she could prevent his departing, stop him from leaving.

Don't die. Of course, he wasn't planning on that. He would fight with all his mighty, defeat his enemies and his own monsters, defeat himself, surpass his own limits. He would live. Live for the day he would no longer hear the deafeniing sounds of bombs and guns, the anguished cries of mothers as they hold the corpses of their children. 

Yet, the two hands once his dearest mother had been once holding had decreased at one. His right arm was long gone due to infection. Their military base in England was bombarded by German forces, the whole place was utterly and tragically destroyed, replacing the once majestic buildings with wreckages. He was lucky enough that just one arm of his was amputated. Lucky. This was war; a non-stop game with fate. You can't escape fate no matter how much lucky you are, eventually she will find you. He was just trying to postpone the sad ending of his life.

If he was going to die, he would die fighting. Fighting for this world, for him, for survival.

He opened the door of a local bar which name he couldn't pronounce. After all, he had spent only six months at France. He had transfered from England to North France. Six whole months being in mortal agony whether he would live the next day, the next moment. Keeping always his gun in the gun case at his belt. 

As soon as he entered the place, smoke filled his lungs. The bar was bristling with life; citizens were gathered together, talking, drinking, smoking and playing pool. Erwin saw a lot soldiers there too, one hand touching the waist of a beautiful woman while the other holding a big glass of beer.

However, no one of them looked familiar; neither American. He once again out-stood in the crowd. He looked so much unlike in comparison with the others. He was tall, steeply tall and too toned with blond hair and iced blue eyes; such an extravagant combination rousing quite frequently the interest of common strangers and mostly women.

He decided to sit at the bar since all the tablets were taken from large, drunk parties. Ordering a scotch, he rested his head on his hand letting his mind drift by the fast and loud music of jazz.

He was ready to order a second glass of the bitter liquid when the sound of a body crushing at the chair beside him got his attention, forgeting from the moment his needy thirst.

"A scotch on the rocks". The man talked huskily. He was leaning loosely on the bar, his palm cupping his cheek as the other hand was resting leisurely on his crossed legs.

He kept his gaze on the strange man, overwhelmed by his serene, yet gleaming presense. He was nothing he had experience since now. A man slightly-built, thin and oddly pale. Raven locks fall in front of his eyes; so black that reminded him the darkness of the night sky at the battlefielt, without moon or stars - soldiers lost in the abyss.  
Slender, at the colour of pink roses lips touching the glass as he drank. His nose small like his sisters - small, pointing upwards. And his eyes... he couldn't see his eyes. His hair was covering them like a veil; a veil which was made by his dark abyss. 

"What are you staring at?" he bluntly asked as he brought the glass for one more time close to his lips. Erwin was surprised. Despite his delicate structure, his voice was... manly- not as much husky as his though. He reversed his eyes disheartingly and ordered his second glass of drink. "N-Nothing." The man stayed silent and Erwin took a sip to moist his already dry throat. For some unexpected reason he felt strangely agitated. He tried to block his thoughts about the stranger for the moment and enjoy his drink.

Yet, the man didn't say anything. Neither drink. He was holding the glass of scotch and swirling it, staring at the crystal waves of his drink. And then Erwin realized.

"You know English?" He asked immediately, utterly surprised and quite confused. 

Although, the man just smirked. A slim line portrayed on his face, indicating his satisfaction and amusement.

"How do you know I am not native?" He questioned him again. How? he thought once again as he looked at him

"I also know you're stupid." His hand stopped moving in circles as the waves slowly faded. 

Erwin, now, was staring at him in awe. How dare he? How a man that he didn't know him, dare to insult him?  
He opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, to say anything when the man spoke out of the blue.

"You're American, aren't you? I noticed you from the other side of the bar." He took one sip of his drink. "You're damn tall."  
"Yes. Yes I am." He finally spoke out after some moments of silent and congitation. "And you're.... French?"

 

"Oui. What else could I be? A penguin?" He said sarcastically. 

Erwin chuckled at his last words. He was bizarre and amusing. Funny in his own, special way. Even though he just met the man, he could tell that he was nothing near the people he knew. And he liked it.

"No. Of course, not." He offered his hand. "I am Erwin. Erwin Smith." 

However the man just peeked at his offering hand and instead of saluting him, he brought his hand at his hair, brushing them gently backwards. He swifted on his chair, facing the blond man. In spite of both of them sitting, Erwin was still surprisingly taller. He looked up, eyeing him. For the first time, the soldier could see him, the full of him. And mainly his eyes. They're gray- no, better, silver. Two little stars captured inside this man, glittering at the dim light.

Erwin wasn't a man of appearances. He wasn't attracked to somebody by his appearance but his mind, his intelligence. Or he hadn't been since now. The first thing that was appealed to him was the brain of somebody, how he could respond to his question and spend hours with him just talking - the mental connection that he liked to call. He never found himself fond of the appearance of somebody. Not until now.

For some unknown and terrifying reason he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He didn't care if he was a male. He simply, truly liked him. It was stupid and childish to let himself fall for a stranger but he couldn't suppress his feelings. He didn't fall in love. No. He wanted this person. A lot. 

"Are you expecting me to sake hands with you? Because I won't." He said curtly, those gray eyes looking at him indifferently. How rude. Erwin thought but he let it pass. Every French civilian he knew he had been too friendly with him. But, who was to make conclusions?

His hand dropped on the desk where he picked his almost finished drink. 

"Levi." He spoke up after a second. 

"What?" Erwin asked confused.

The man sighed in irritation. "My name. It's Levi."

Erwin mumbled an "Oh" in realization and smiled. "It's nice meeting you, Levi." 

"Yeah, whatever big guy." Well, maybe, he doesn't have any manners, Erwin noticed but he didn't get angry with him. Why would he? There wasn't a reason. In fact, he liked this bluntness Levi had. He was true.

He tried to start a conversation. "Do you live here?"  
"Yes." The small man answered bored, looking at the clock on the wall in front of him.  
"Do you work here?"  
"No."  
"Do you like this place?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you come often here?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to stop making you questions?"  
"Yes."

And Erwin stopped. He tried to be friendly and he tried to approach Levi, but clearly the man didn't want to converse with him.  
He apologized and asked for a third drink when Levi got up. "I have to go." He said and headed towards the door.

Half an hour passed and Erwin was feeling dizzy. He was drunk - not so much though. He was happy for the first time after half a year. The happiness the alcohol provided him after six glasses of scotch. 

He payed and walked towards the exit to get some fresh air. The porch of the bar was empty, not a single soul could be this brave to stand outside to this cold for too long. He approached the balusters and rested his arms there. He took some deep breaths in order to clear his mind and relax.   
The snow reminded him of his home. The winters when he was young, making snowmen and snow-fighting with the other kids. The winters when he was sitting with his blanket around him beside the fireplace hearing his grandfather's stories and drinking the hot tea his mother had made for him and his sister.  
He missed his family. He wondered what they were doing. It was Christmas. They would probably gathered and eat dinner together. He wished he was there. He wished he was there to witness their meaningless fights about the food, to hear their jokes, their laughters, to sing with them. He wished he was back home.

A soft moan brought him back to reality and to this cold, almost peaceful paradise. He thought that, maybe, it was his imagination but the sound repeated, not for the second time, not either third, but for the fifth time. Crazy scenarios were appeared in his mind. Crazy but yet quite real. 

But who the hell was able to stand at this frozen weather and getting fucked? 

There was a saying: "Curiosity killed the cat." His mother had repeatedly tried to rationalize his young and adventurous child, to teach him life lessons- theoritically, though. Theories were just mere word; words easily spoken that coould easily faded. He needed to experience everything, learn from life itself rather than boring books and old-fashioned teachers or parents.

He walked slowly at the other side of the bench, in the direction of the noises. His steps were soft, almost like feathers touching thin ice, scared to not break the hazardous and frail surface.

He was pressed against the brick wall as he slided at its edge. Carefully, he peeked out of the corner, holding his breath as adrenaline rushed into his veins, warning him for the worst.

From the very first moment he eyed the spectacle that was being performed in front of him he couldn't reversed his gaze. 

Levi was on his knees, one hand of his cupping the base of the hard member of the moaning man above him while the other was holding firmly his hip. His mouth was working on his shaft, devouring leisurely every inch of it and driving the man insane. He moved his head slowly upwards, tracing his tongue along its way. The only possible sounds were the soft moans the man couldn't hold and the loud slurp noises of the friction Levi's skilled mouth successfully caused.  
After some moments of rapid movement and even more intense moans, the man reached his climax, finally coming into Levi's mouth.   
And suddenly his eyes locked with Levi's.

His look mezmerizing, a challenge set between only them. In that moment he knew. He was spellbound by this stranger. His mind was screaming to leave, to run away from him but something extremely strong was holding him back, chained from his charcoal eyes.

He titled his head back, slowly swallowing the seed, always keeping eye contact with Erwin, his eyes never leaving his, haunting him. 

He stayed there, fallen on his knees, for a couple of moments, catching his breath when the man offered him his hand to stand up. Instantly Erwin got back on his heels and stepped beside, getting as far as he could get from the two men. 

His cheeks were red; red from the exaggerated cold or from his embarrashment? - maybe, both. He approached the railing again, pulling one cigarette out of his pocket and bringing it close to his lips as he lighted it. His hands rested on the wooden boards as he sucke his filter trying to calm down, to somehow erase what he just witnessed.   
He was focused on his breathing, the beating of his heart - the loud beats of his heart - and the delightful sensation smoke provided him. 

"Can I have one?" He heard a voice next to him. He turned his head fast, astonished hearing his voice. He was so dozed off that he didn't hear Levi coming and settling beside him. The man seemed to have the habit of showing out of nowhere.   
He picked one of his cigarettes offering it to him with trembling hand. The raven man leaned closer and Erwin lightened it with his matches; still his heart was pounding so much that he feared Levi might hear it.   
The two men stayed silent, each of them gazing at the white view that was spreading in front of them. Little houses covered with the white veil and gray smoke emitting from their chimneys, creating different shapes of the grey clouds.

Erwin cleared his throat as he wanted to break the awkward silence, feeling the uneasiness being tied like a thick knot in his stomach. "So", he began. Levi veered his gaze from the sight on him, the edges of his mouth quirked a little as he enjoyed the difficult situation he was putting Erwin in wittingly.  
Yet, the taller man didn't say anything more. He couldn't. He had no clue what to say or how to act. He remembered the days he was back at school; a teenager detached from every thing and every one, too afraid to socialize. He hated those unpleasant years of his life and much more he hated this moment. He had always something to say. But not now. Not with the Levi.

"So?" He asked back.   
He hesitated to ask but nevertheless he did eventually. "Is this your job?"  
The man smiled, an evil smile. "Yes. Got a problem?"  
"No. Not at all. I mean," oh, he fucked it up, "it's you choice after all."  
Levi didn't get angry though, he kept looking at him with those hooded eyes, hiding every emotion of his. The only proof of satisfaction was the cocky smile he had.  
"The money is good."  
"I see..." They made some more drags before Levi spoke again.  
"Did you like it?"  
"What?" Erwin clearly didn't expect this kind of question. To be precise, he expected every thing from the man but not to bluntly ask him this question. Levi was a mystery from the very first moment they met. A mystery he was glad to solve.  
"I said," he blew out as the smoke flew around him, slowly fading, "did you like it?"  
The answer was unequivocal, besides he couldn't deny such thing, not when his reaction was so obvious. He nodded as he took a deep breath and took a peek from the man. He had turned his body to the other side facing the wall, his elbows supporting him and his legs crossed as the almost finished filter loosely was hanging between his swollen lips.

Some moments passed in pitch silence when Levi spoke out again. "Can I have one more?"  
"Sure", Erwin quickly responded, but when he was ready to offer him one more ciggarete, Levi stole the one he had between his lips.  
"Thanks." He smirked teasingly and took one puff as his body loosed again on the railing.  
"Your welcome", the blond replied as he scrutinized the man standing at his left. He was wearing black pants and army boots, his upper body was covered with a long, woolly and also black coat, reaching above his knees and a red knitted scarf around his neck.  
His gaze finally stopped at his face where he appreciated the way his raven hair was falling , when the man inquired him again.  
"So, why a pretty boy like you end up here?"  
"Military." He said indifferently as he kept staring at the man shamelessly.  
The man tilted his head and their eyes met. Blue ones meeting gray. He pointed with his hand his missing arm. "And what about this?"  
"Shelling. I only do office work. Signing papers, supervizing."  
"Oh, I am sorry." Levi's pupils dilated in shock as he heard those words and the turned into a dark gray almost black as he sincerely apologized.  
"Don't be. It was just an arm." Erwin didn't care. Indeed, for him it was just a mere lost; an arm in comparison with the end of his life values to nothing. He could endure it. He hadn't cried about his condition, he just wished he could help at the battlefield again. He felt... useless.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Like hell." He laughed. It was his only medicine against his depressed thoughts, his melacholy. Better laugh than cry, he remembered his mother's words.  
Less than a blink of an eye Levi was leaning close to his face, too close. He could feel his warm breath against his skin, his fingers brushing softly his scalp and, finally, the sweet taste of lips against his.   
It was a long, passionate kiss, lips stroking lips, tongues exploring each other, making a wet hot mess. Erwin's hand grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him suffocatingly closer. Calloused bodies, hands squeezing the annoying clothing and fingers touching the tender skin, lips moving in an almost familiar way.  
When they finally broke apart, Levi stepped clumsily back, conceiving what just happened and catching his breath. His hand came back close to his lips as the brown filter was trapped between them and toxic smoke filled his lungs. Both of them didn't say a word after, trying to calm down as realization was slowly stroking them, bringing them to reality and far away from their heaven of desire and lust.  
Erwin was ready to apologize to him, when in reality the other man was the one to blame, when Levi spoke up again. "Come to my place. I have some really good liquor."  
Of course, Erwin wasn't that innocent to believe the man. He clearly understood his intentions and nodded in aggreement.

They walked for about twenty minutes, Levi in front guiding him as Erwin was one step behind him. They didn't speak to each other, the only sound that their bodies was making was the continuum clicking sound of their boots as they were tracing the white streets of Paris.

Levi halted at a small and rather old apartment block. The raven man revealed the silver keys from his pocket and open the wooden door. They ascended a few floors when they finally entered Levi's apartment. The man took off his boots as soon as he got in and switched on the lights. With a click the place was enlightened by the dim light of the lamp, which was hanging from the ceiling. It was small and plainly furnished. A counter with a small stove at the left side, a few shelves above for the plates and glasses to be placed at, a wooden table in the middle with three chairs and a bed with a night stand at the right side of the house. There was another door next to the bed and Erwin supposed that maybe it was heading to the bathroom.  
Despite how much skimpy this place looked, it was clean and warmer than outside.   
Levi removed his coat and placed it neatly on one of the chairs as Erwin mimicked his moves.   
He took a seat and Levi bent over at his night stand to catch something;, his perfect ass in full display at Erwin's sight. The man didn't have the slightest feeling of shame as he hungrily devoured the view. The pants Levi was wearing were tight, enough for the slit of his ass to be delineated as they were lacing tautly each of his cheeks offering the most pleasant show Erwin had ever had.   
Erwin swallowed in anticipation as he found his mouth dry and his cock thirsty.   
Levi came back to the table placing on a dark green glass bottle of the liquor he had promised. He picked from the shelf two low glasses as he poured the liquid in them. Instantly, he picked up his glass and swallowed a mouthful of its bitterness. Yet, Erwin took just one sip, appreciating his exquisite aroma and bittersweet taste.  
"Feel free to refill your glass, I am taking a bath." He bluntly said before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Erwin, indeed, followed his words and refilled his glass. Not once nor twice but actually five times. He was drunk. The toxic bouquet worked as the most sweet tranquilizer, wandering through every inch of his body and slowly drowning him into sweet lethargy.   
When he opened his eyes the next moment, he was staring at the ceiling, lying on the bed, shirt almost entirely opened as a few low buttons had remained intact, showing his bare chest. His attention was triggered by the only frame in the house on the night stand.  
He picked it up and held it above him, staring at the five people that were potrayed. He recognized Levi sitting behind the table as four other people were surrounding him.   
"Friends." He heard the man. Erwin shifted on the bed, moving into a sitting position, reaching the headboard and resting his head at the wall behind him.  
"What are their names?"  
"Were." He corrected him. He sat at the other side of the bed, his back facing him, as he crossed his legs. A towel was only covering his nudity, allowing to his genitals not to be seen while he dried his hair with another one.   
"I- I am sorry", Erwin quickly apologized as he placed the frame back.  
"Erd was the one with the blond hair and the man who was bracing was Gunther. At the other side were Petra and Auruo."   
"How did they die?" He cursed himself from asking this question. His mouth opened faster than his mind thought. Idiot, idiot, idiot, he repeated, scolding himself inside his head.   
"Terrorism. The bar, where we used to hang out, was blown up. Fucking assholes." The words came out of his mouth sharp and cut like knives. He felt guilty and deeply hurt, Erwin could tell. Keen thorns made from his memories were cutting him from the inside out, making bleed, bleed regression, frustration, despair... And Erwin understood. Understood his pain and suffering.

Losing some one feels always... like losing the earth down of your feet. A part of you. A part that this special person had once in your life and which you can never displace again. Memories and emptiness driving you every day closely into breaking apart - screams, tears and hopeless wishes. 

"I am sorry."  
"Just-", he inhaled deeply as he regained his composure, "shut up." With that, he crossed like a cat the bed and straddled him. "Just, shut the fuck up." He said, emphasising each letter, as he collided his lips with his own. Erwin whimpered in his mouth as their tongues connected and started swirling, seeking for the deepest depths of pleasure.  
Every thing were confusing, his head was aching but the rest of his body was screaming for his touch. His lids closed as Levi traced with his lips his neck, kissing and sucking almost everywhere there. His fingers laced behind his neck as he leaned again for a short kiss. He shifted on his lap, his ass touching briefly his groin on purpose as he whispered into his ear seductively. "Is this your first time with a man?" His hot breath felt like fire on his skin and his husky voice like the most wanted and alluring invitation. A devilish angel luring him into unknown paths. Dangerous yet so tempting.  
"Yes." Erwin responded briskly as his lips found more interesting the arch between his neck and shoulders, sucking the tender flesh and biting hard enough to make him whine. It was hot. The house felt too hot. Levi, too. He had never experienced anything near to this - his body melting beneath the man, screaming for his touch.  
"Sit and watch, rookie." He suggested and as quick as a thunder he removed his towel which was landed at floor beside the bed.   
Erwin didn't know how sex between men worked. No. It would be a lie, if he said the opposite. He wasn't either a beginner on this matter. He had had a few relationships before and he had visited some places.   
He didn't know, so he let Levi guide him...   
Levi's body lifted up as his face hide between his neck, licking the pale skin. He glanced one of his hand picking a bottle inside of the drawer of his night stand. Opening its cap, he let his fingers be sucked into the libricant. His back arched back as one of his hands travelled from beside his head to ass and cupping his cheek. Tilting his head to the side, the blond saw over his shoulder one of his fingers disappear from his sight. A soft moan escaped from Levi's mouth and Erwin couldn't contain his excitement any more. The sounds he was making became louder and more anguish after a couple of minutes. The warmness of his precum dribbled on his stomach, making his way down to Erwin's pants. The blond groaned in anticipation as his hand cupped the smooth curve of his ass. Levi smirked at the man's reaction as he pliantly started unbuttoning his pants.

He was finally free from any restraint, growling inside of his teeth, warning Levi he was reaching his limit.

"Take it easy, big guy." Levi scolded and lifted his body, strong legs at each side of Erwin's body supporting him. Erwin's hand, which was still placed on his ass cheek and squeezing it tightly, assisting him.

Levi took Erwin's rigid shaft in his hand and gave him a few strokes, letting some of the oil smeared through his member, as he fixed it after at his entrance. His hands found Erwin's shoulders to maintain his stance as he gave one feathery kiss on his nose.

Both men moaned as Levi pulled himself down on his cock until he was completely filled with Erwin. Levi started to move and from that moment every thing went blank. He felt his heart ready to explode. Skin stroking against skin, bites, sweat - a total mess. Loud sounds were escaping from his mouth but he didn't care. He didn't care because this was the most amazing feeling he had ever sensed. Levi's ass so tight around his cock and Levi's lurid moans were driving him insane, each second driving him closer to ecstasy.

They screamed each other's names as they finally came - Erwin inside of him while Levi's seed was spread on his bare stomach and Erwin's abdomen and white shirt. They became boneless, Levi falling on Erwin's chest as Erwin settled back on the head stand. 

When he regained his senses, he was the one who spoke out first, whispering barely audible to the man above him. "I don't have any money."

Levi laughed at his words. "I don't want your money, dump-ass." The words came out of his mouth, leaving Erwin startled. 

"Why? I mean.... you... I-" He tried to phrase his own confused thoughts but they were like kink of ropes, too tangled and he wasn't able to undo them.   
"You don't have to pay me." He repeated. "Consider it... a Christmas present."

He rose up as he moved out of Erwin's mild member, white cum streaming out from his reddish asshole. He sat again on his lap, eyeing him, two fingers caressing Erwin's cheek softly.

"Besides, I like my men in uniform." He uttered as he grabbed his bolo tie and shoved him against his body, forcing him into a deep kiss.


End file.
